1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle jacks, and more particularly to vehicle jacks which raise part of a vehicle using the motion of the vehicle itself.
2. Background Information
It is standard practice for vehicles to carry a jack of some type to lift the wheel of the vehicle far enough off of the ground to enable the operator to change a wheel in case of a flat tire. The jacks typically used with vehicles are of the bumper jack variety, which uses a lever arm and a notched bar to raise the jacking hook; scissors jacks, in which a screw brings the corner of a scissoring parallelogram together to raise the jack and the vehicle, or hydraulic jacks. All of these types of jacks involve a certain degree of physical exertion, due to the necessity of cranking on a scissors jack, pumping the handle of a hydraulic jack, or using the handle of a bumper type jack. What is needed is a vehicle jack which is placed on the axle of a vehicle and which uses energy generated by the vehicle engine to lift the vehicle. In this way, the operator would merely have to place the jack in position, and then use the vehicle to jack itself up. This type of jack would also have no moving parts. This is accomplished by a jack which fits under the axle of a vehicle, and when the vehicle is driven a short distance, uses leverage to lift the axle on which it is positioned into the air.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a jack which utilizes the motion of the vehicle to lift the vehicle into the air.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.